


curiosity

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cheating, Episode: s06e16 Lockdown, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Taub lets Foreman in on a secret.





	curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> no, i cannot believe i wrote this either.
> 
> for trope bingo round 13 (which opened today!), with the square "altered states (of the mind)" and 100prompts with 'prowl'. 
> 
> enjoy!

Foreman has seldom done drugs.

He has many reasons to, granted, but he still gets Vicodin from the drugstore and decides to shake things up a little. When he’s with Taub, locked into the room with all those papers, it’s an even better reason to get high and delve into House’s mind. Or at least that’s his excuse. Maybe he just wants to see what Taub is like while high. Only time can tell what a fucking mess Taub is with a couple Vicodin on him.

“You know,” Taub tells him while they’re both on the floor. “I’ve always been like— just— oh god this is killing my head.”

“Deep — deep breaths,” he tells Taub, elbowing him lightly.

Taub lets out a shaky breath and starts coughing, his elbow to his mouth. “We should’ve taken less.”

“We should’ve. A— anyway, what were ya gonna say?”

Taub turns towards him, looking over him curiously. “I’m— I’ve always considered myself like, ah, bicurious is the word?”

Foreman raises a brow and almost laughs. Taub, straight man supreme? Bicurious? Never.

“Since when? C’mon, details,” Foreman presses.

“Uh…” he doubts. “Since college, like, I had a really great roommate, and he was sorta gay but like, it’s not like he ever came out to me he was just—”

“He was just campy?” Foreman suggests.

“What’s campy?”

Foreman sighs and lays a hand on his face. A idea prowls into his mind slowly, like a tiny little worm moving across the grass. He smiles a little. “By bicurious I assume you’ve never done anything with a guy, right?”

“Yeah, no. I’m not too sure if I would even —”

Foreman straightens up. “I’ll give you a sugestion. I teach you all the gay lingo after we —” He smiles wide. God, he can’t believe he’s popping Taub’s men cherry. This is going in the history books. “Ya know.”

Taub’s eyes widen. “You must be joking—”

“Taub, I’m bisexual. Don’t be a buzzkill.”

He looks at him, stumbling upon his words. “Sure,” he says, slowly. “Just— don’t kiss me.”

He rolls his eyes. “Wasn’t planning to,” he says as he reaches for his fly.

* * *

Foreman pulls away, his head swimming as he stands up, one of the security guards announcing the lockdown is over.

Taub fixes his tie and clears his throat, reaching for the door. “We don’t have to tell anybody what we —”

He shakes his head. “Mm-mm. Much less to your wife.”

Taub makes an uncomfortable noise, and he wonders briefly if he forgot his wife for the whole twenty minutes Foreman was teaching him how sex with other men worked. He doesn’t have the heart to ask that, though. That marriage’s a fluke and they all know it. 

“Much less to my wife,” he agrees quietly as he goes out of the room.

Foreman watches as he leaves, humming. He hopes he can tell someone this at some point— perhaps after Taub finally gets fucking divorced. His marriage woes are exhausting and he’s only peripherally observing them.


End file.
